


Пять фотографий, которые Салли не показывала никому (и один раз, когда она поделилась всем, что увидела через объектив)

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon, Bechdel Test Pass, Episode: s03e10 Blink, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Gen, Minor Character(s), Photography, Women Being Awesome, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Салли — та, кто победил Плачущих Ангелов, и она никогда не забудет об этом. Но прежде всего она фотограф.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять фотографий, которые Салли не показывала никому (и один раз, когда она поделилась всем, что увидела через объектив)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Photographs Sally Never Showed Anyone (and one time she shared everything on her camera)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/394537) by [Poetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry). 



> Разрешение получено.
> 
> Беты Elvira-aja и Турмалин.

1.

Салли не боится старого дома, что вниз по дороге, и она намерена доказать это.  
Каждый раз, когда Салли приезжает в гости к бабушке на Рождество, её глупые двоюродные братья, Дэнни и Зак, пытаются доказать, что они намного лучше неё – потому что старше и потому что их отец, её дядя Бен, берёт их с собой путешествовать по Европе. Накануне Рождества они сообщают ей, что собираются на День подарков в заброшенный дом вниз по дороге — тот, который выглядит так, будто в нём живут призраки, но она, мол, конечно же, побоится пойти с ними, ведь ей всего одиннадцать.  
Мама Салли не может позволить себе путешествия по континенту — но это не значит, что Салли боится пойти куда-то, где никогда раньше не была, так что она в этот же день выскальзывает из дома незадолго до ужина, и на её шее висит фотокамера.  
Солнце уже заходит, и дом отбрасывает длинные кривоватые тени на полурастаявший снег. Гниющие планки древесины похожи на сломанные зубы, и Салли кажется, что её может затянуть в зияющие чёрные дыры между ними, хотя она и понимает, что это невозможно. Она вдруг понимает, что идёт на цыпочках, хотя этому нет никаких причин.  
Она заглядывает в одну из дыр в разваливающейся стене дома. Прижимает ладони к вискам, чтобы прикрыть глаза от отсветов солнца и привыкнуть к темноте.  
На потолке она смутно различает сотни небольших фигурок.  
Ахнув от удивления, она делает шаг назад. Потом снова заглядывает в дыру — да, так и есть, зимующая колония летучих мышей. Салли берётся за камеру и делает снимок за снимком, пока не находит подходящий угол, где на потолок падает немного света, и она может разглядеть спящих мышей получше.  
Салли возвращается к бабушке. Она не показывает фотографии Дэнни и Заку и вообще не заводит речь о том доме. Им ещё больше захотелось бы посетить его, а мыши явно не заслужили, чтобы их покой тревожили эти двое.

2.

После Ангелов, но до появления Доктора, Ларри и Салли пересматривают каждый фильм о путешествиях во времени, что смогли найти. «Донни Дарко». «Назад в будущее». «Терминатор». Больше всего им нравится «Невероятные приключения Билла и Теда», после которого они задаются вопросом, не был ли Джордж Карлин на самом деле Доктором.  
Они смотрят «День сурка» однажды поздним вечером, и Салли замечает, что Ларри так и заснул на диване, сопя и немного пуская слюни на подлокотник. Под его глазами залегли тёмные круги. Салли знает, отчего. Она тоже неважно спит.  
Ларри и Салли знают, что Кэти жива и здорова, там, далеко в прошлом. Но миссис Найтингейл это неизвестно. После того, как Ангелы были побеждены, а ТАРДИС оказалась в безопасности, Ларри пришлось позвонить их матери и сообщить, что Кэти пропала. Миссис Найтингейл продолжает надеяться, что полиция отыщет Кэти, и она не понимает, почему они так уверены, что больше не увидят её.  
Салли оставляет его на диване, уходит в свою комнату и открывает ящик стола. Там лежит фотография Кэти, примеряющей кружевное бельё в полоску и позирующей перед зеркалом примерочной как гоу-гоу-танцовщица. Она взяла тогда с Салли обещание никому не показывать это фото. Салли всегда улыбается, глядя на него, и берёт в руки так часто, что края уже начинают истрёпываться.  
Сейчас же Салли смотрит на него и думает о женщине, которой могла бы стать Кэти, если бы не исчезла.

3.

Только после встречи с Доктором лицом к лицу Салли вновь находит в себе силы посещать старые места.  
До Ангелов Салли никогда не боялась заброшенных особняков, неважно, насколько жуткими они были. Вместо таящихся в тенях монстров она представляла себе людей, живших здесь много лет назад, их детей, игравших в разных укромных уголках. Нет причин бояться какого-либо места только потому, что у него есть своя история. Нужно лишь попытаться понять её.  
После Ангелов, но до встречи с Доктором, ей пришлось запаковать все статуэтки у себя дома, большие и маленькие, в коробки и отдать матери, чтобы она продала их на eBay. Ей пришлось отвечать на вопросы полицейских о Кэтрин Найтингэйл и Уильяме Шиптоне, с которыми она виделась в дни их исчезновения. Она ходила в парк и снимала капли дождя, стекающие с голых ветвей, но она больше не посещала заброшенные места. Она не могла.  
После встречи Салли осознаёт, что тем, кто спас её от Ангелов, всегда была только она сама. И зная это, она больше не может бояться.  
На дне её ящика нетронутым хранится список мест. Она достаёт его, разглаживает. Вот заброшенная часовня, примостившаяся на краю леса, совсем недалеко от Лондона. Она выписывает себе координаты и ближайшую дорогу, берёт с собой камеру. Она не говорит Ларри, куда направляется: он захотел бы пойти с ней, а она хочет встретиться со своими страхами в одиночку, чтобы они развеялись наверняка.  
Льёт дождь, всё сильнее и сильнее. Стеклоочистители неустанно сметают со стекла потоки воды, открывая ей мутный вид на сельскую местность. Салли включает печку, и тёплый воздух под её пальцами кажется ей дыханием живого существа.  
Между взмахами стеклоочистителей она улавливает вдали очертания церкви. Трудно сказать, действительно ли она сложена из серого камня, или только так кажется в свете дождливого дня. Салли уже нравится её шпиль, похожий на впивающийся в небо коготь. Она останавливается на обочине дороги. Зонтика с собой она не взяла, но её камера водонепроницаема, так что она выходит из машины, не обращая внимания на дождь, лишь смаргивает попадающие на глаза капли.  
Фасад часовни обвили виноградные лозы, заползшие во все трещины. Всходя на порог, Салли проводит ладонью по стене, мокрые листья скользят под её рукой. Она входит внутрь.  
Стук капель дождя по каменным стенам эхом разносится по часовне, хотя крыша ещё достаточно крепка, чтобы не пропускать воду. Из-за строгого вида арок часовня кажется куда меньше, чем есть на самом деле. Это приятное ощущение — словно сомкнувшиеся вокруг стены защищают её. Витражи справа и слева от неё покрыты трещинами и грязью, а скамейки превратились в кучи гниющего дерева. Салли смотрит поверх них на алтарь.  
Там стоит статуя ангела.  
Она не может вдохнуть, пошевелиться, моргнуть: если она моргнёт, то погибнет. Она не должна забывать про это. Не должна дать своим глазам подвести её, не должна отводить взгляд, даже на мгновение. Она отходит назад так быстро, как только может, пока ей за шиворот не начинает капать дождь. Глаза горят от боли, но Салли не может, просто не может оставить Ларри одного, не может оставить свою мать безутешно плакать и молиться о своём возвращении месяцами, годами, пока она окончательно не потеряет надежду.  
Тело оказывается сильнее её собственной воли, и она моргает.  
Плачущий ангел не двигается. Он даже не повернул голову.  
На самом деле, присмотревшись, она замечает, что статуя изображает пухлощёкого мальца с крылышками, больше похожего на Купидона, чем на Гавриила. У неё нет ничего общего с Плачущим Ангелом.  
— Идиотка, — выдыхает Салли.  
Она заставляет себя сделать шаг вперёд. Ещё один. Глубоко вдыхает. Закрывает глаза. Открывает их.  
Статуя на месте.  
Она подходит к ней, берёт в руки камеру и делает снимок.  
Когда она посещает могилу Кэти, на которой не была больше года из-за того, что боялась кладбищенских статуй ангелов, фотография лежит у неё в кармане.

4.

Салли и Кэти сидят на крыше Вестерн Драмлинс. Салли делает снимки открывающего вида. Кэти наблюдает за ней, а Салли притворяется, что она этого не замечает. Она знает, что Кэти всегда немного завидовала её способностям поймать идеальный момент, в котором сходятся воедино свет, вид и объектив камеры; в ней никогда не было творческой жилки, но их дружбе это ни разу не мешало. Салли придумывает идеи, а Кэти помогает ей. Салли повезло с Кэти, и отчего-то она уверена, что мир без её подруги был бы тусклым и серым.  
— Ты снимаешь не горизонт, — говорит Кэти, — ты снимаешь небо.  
Салли делает ещё одно фото, прежде чем ответить.  
— Луна сегодня так прекрасна, — но это всего лишь отговорка. Настоящая причина не в этом.  
На следующий день Салли достаёт краски из шкафа, который не открывала уже год. Она смешивает их, добавляет в белый капельку жёлтого, набирает краску на кончик кисти и расставляет светлые точки на фотографиях неба над Вестерн Драмлинс.  
Она не знает, почему. Единственный источник света на небе — Луна, только сумасшедшие болтают о звёздах. Но ей кажется, что они должны быть там, а Салли всегда хорошо разбиралась в том, как и откуда падает свет.

5.

На самом деле, у агента Спэрроу нет причин так волноваться по поводу новой миссии. Её цель остаётся неизменной: заснять Сайлентов и распространить фотографии повсюду, чтобы люди смогли их помнить.  
Миссия приводит её в небольшую деревню на вершине холма, компанию Спэрроу составляет вооружённый агент поддержки. Правда, деревня населена силурианами и ледяными воинами, а её напарница — сама королева Элизабет Десятая. Нет, напоминает она себе, агент Виндзор. Теперь, когда королева работает на зону 52, она агент Виндзор.  
Они приходят ночью, когда жители, с подозрением относящиеся к людям, спят. Темнота не играет на руку, когда лучшее оружие против Сайлентов — собственное зрение, но у них есть головные фонарики и наглазники, а камера Спэрроу оснащена магниевой вспышкой. Виндзор идёт первой, и, хотя её оружия не видно, Спэрроу знает, что та держит его наготове под плащом. Её оружие тоже наготове, пальцы замерли на кнопке спуска.  
В свете фонаря агент Спэрроу видит бодрствующую местную жительницу, которая набирает воду из колонки. Силурианка оскаливает зубы, заметив их.  
— Люди!  
Спэрроу косится на Виндзор, но та не достаёт оружие. Работать с профессионалами всегда приятно.  
— Мы здесь с разрешения Элдейна, — говорит Салли, вынув соответствующий документ из кармана, — чтобы расследовать убийства в вашей деревне. Мы думаем, убийцы появляются ночью. Вам лучше вернуться домой, мэм.  
— Вы ещё будете указывать, что мне делать в собственной деревне? — Силурианка напрягается, словно пружина. — Элдейн никогда не говорил...  
Два Сайлента появляются из-за колонки. Спэрроу успевает заснять их в первую секунду. Виндзор — обезвреживает во вторую. Силурианка, разумеется, набрасывается на Спэрроу, опрокинув её на землю и выбив из рук камеру. Та разбивается о камни мостовой. Вскрикнув от негодования, Спэрроу наклоняет голову так, чтобы свет фонаря ударил по глазам её противника. Силурианка кричит и затем быстро утихает, когда Виндзор вкалывает ей в шею транквилизатор.  
Виндзор скидывает с неё обмякшее тело силурианки, помогает подняться. Встав ровно, Спэрроу касается носком ботинка остатков камеры.  
— Я всё испортила, — говорит она.  
— С чего вы это взяли, агент Спэрроу? — Виндзор кивает на тела Сайлентов. — Их фотографии в бессознательном состоянии также годятся для запоминания. Хотя признаю, наши дипломатические успехи оставляют желать лучшего.  
— Вы спасли мне жизнь, — произносит Спэрроу. И в этот момент, двадцать второго апреля, 17:02, прошлое — как это часто происходит с ним — резко изменяется. Спэрроу и Виндзор были напарниками, гордостью зоны 52, сколько себя помнят, и спасали друг другу жизнь так часто, что давно уже потеряли счёт.

\+ 1.

Перед домом стоит знак с объявлением о продаже, но Салли не может упустить шанс сфотографировать его. Это старый, но отлично сохранившийся дом с прекрасным садом, который лишь слегка разросся. Она не будет выкладывать эти фотографии в интернет, так что у агента по продаже не будет повода жаловаться.  
В саду, как замечает Салли, растут исключительно местные растения: жёлтые ирисы, наперстянки, первоцвет, льнянка. Он похож, скорее, не на сад, а на уголок лесного луга. Должно быть, потребовалось немало усилий, чтобы придать ему этот вид. Какая жалость, что такой дом приходится продавать, думает Салли; у нового владельца, скорее всего, не будет соответствующих навыков и вкуса, чтобы поддерживать сад в нужном состоянии.  
На веранде расположились статуи, по всей видимости, ручной работы, покрытые тут и там мхом, но всё ещё не потерявшие своей безмятежной красоты. Она осознаёт, что это статуи ангелов, а затем — что она не боится их. На самом деле, они кажутся ей прекрасными.  
Она так увлекается фотографированием, что не не замечает подъехавшей к дому машины, пока не становится слишком поздно для побега. Пожилая темнокожая женщина с копной вьющихся седых волос выходит из машины, закрывает дверцу и спрашивает:  
— Я могу вам чем-то помочь, юная леди?  
После краткого момента паники Салли решает, что сказать правду в данном случае будет лучше всего.  
— Я люблю фотографировать старые места. Этот дом так прекрасен, что я хотела рассмотреть его получше, а я всегда всё вижу лучше через объектив.  
— Вы первый человек, который сказал об этом доме что-то настолько приятное за последние месяцы, — говорит женщина. — Как вас зовут, юная леди?  
— Салли Спэрроу.  
— Какое чудесное имя. А меня — Табита Райт. У вас ведь одна из тех цифровых камер? Могу я посмотреть на ваши фотографии дома?  
Это меньшее, что она может сделать для этой женщины. Салли переключает камеру в нужный режим и показывает Табите экран. Первый снимок — вид на дом спереди.  
— Всё ещё странно видеть его таким, — говорит Табита. — Видите, вот, на месте этого пня было старое дерево. Мои дети взбирались на него каждый день, провоцируя сердечные приступы у своей бедной матери. Агент сказал, цена будет выше, если я спилю это дерево.  
Салли не знает, что ответить, поэтому показывает следующие снимки — на сей раз сада.  
— Большая страсть моего мужа, — говорит Табита. — У него вечно под ногтями была земля. О, у вас всё выглядит так, как было при нём. Вот тропинка, которую он проложил через вереск — ему потребовалась целая неделя, хотя ему помогала наша дочь.  
— А вот статуи, которые мы сделали вместе, когда переехали сюда. Энди был каменщиком, он вырезал основные формы, а я работала над тонкими чертами лиц и рук. Тридцать лет не прошли для них бесследно, — говорит она, очерчивая ногтем контуры покрывших статуи пятен мха.  
Табита сжимает обеими ладонями свободную руку Салли.  
— Салли Спэрроу, с тех пор, как умер мой Энди, этот старый дом, где я прожила тридцать лет, перестал быть прежним. Но вы напомнили мне о том, каким он был когда-то.  
Салли не находит ответа. Она не знала, какая история стоит за домом. Но, с другой стороны, у каждого старинного места есть своя история — поэтому она так любит их. Обычно она лишь строит предположения об их прошлом, но на сей раз ей довелось услышать правду.  
— Жаль, что вам приходится продавать его.  
— С этим ничего не поделаешь, — отвечает Табита. — Но я могу устроить вам экскурсию по дому, чтобы вы смогли сделать больше фотографий.  
— Это было бы чудесно, — и она знает, что это куда более щедрый дар, чем тот, которым она смогла отплатить.


End file.
